


5 Things That Changed When Peter Became Spider-Man and 1 Thing That Didn't

by brownies67



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Teen Peter Parker, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Peter Parker, aunt may doesn't know, changes, sticky problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67
Summary: Peter's going through a lot of changes after the spider bite, and frankly, he's a bit stupid if he believes no one notices.





	5 Things That Changed When Peter Became Spider-Man and 1 Thing That Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> so wow i haven't posted anything in 2 years. imma try and ease my way back into writing. thank you to everyone who commented on my other fics, those really helped me out and motivated to start writing again :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes too many showers to be normal.

Something Peter absolutely _hated _about his new found powers was that everything stuck to him. While he got used to unsticking from walls and door knobs, he could never quite figure out how to unstick from small things, like fuzz from jackets and small pieces of dirt. Throughout the day, a thin layer of filth would adhere to his skin.

To him, it felt like he had been dipped in a dumpster and left to bake out in the sun. He always felt slightly grimy, all the time. It was, to put it frankly, pretty damn gross.

To combat this, he took a shower after school everyday. And after dinner. And before patrol. And after patrol. And one in the morning before school, too. 

Aunt May had had _enough. _She didn't know what the hell was going on, but all the showers he was taking was starting to add up on the water bill. Every time she thought about saying something, she was afraid that he was just gonna come up with some excuse, and she was also afraid that it was something serious. 

She decided on finally saying something. If there was something serious going on, she wanted to know about it. And if it was just maybe Peter working out more, then she was going to ask him if he could _please _start showering at school after he works out, because it was getting a little bit costly. 

Looking at the clock, she had about 10 minutes before Peter got home from school. _"Now's a good of a time as any to do housework, so she might as well get something done," _she thought.

She was about to pick up a sauce coated plate, before she noticed her hands were shaking. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so nervous, it's not like Peter's doing drugs or criminal things, right? Just... showering too much.

Letting out a sigh, she wiped her hands on a dish towel and decided to just sit on the couch and wait. 

* * *

"_Today sucked ass," _Peter thought as he walked in his apartment building. First, he was late to first hour and got a detention. Then Flash stuck both pages of his essay together with gum, so Peter had to rewrite the whole damn thing because his AP Lang teacher honestly just doesn't like him; then they ran out of chicken fajitas at lunch and he had to eat a _salad. _A SALAD. Seriously, he might as well just tried to photosynthesize, that's how useless salad is to an enhanced individual. 

Because of his terrible day, he felt a little grimier than usual. Turning his key in his door, (he has to turn it an extra time, they've tried to get the landlord to fix the locks for years but he's always 'busy') he noticed that Aunt May was home earlier than usual. Strange, but not something to write home about. What _was _noteworthy was that Aunt May was sitting on the couch and facing the door while wringing her hands together with a pinched expression on her face. Oh god, what did he do this time?

"Aunt May whatever it is I broke I'm sorry and it will never happen again-"

"Peter, stop. You didn't do anything wrong. Well, I mean- I just-" She cuts herself off with a sigh. Peter's hands are sweating and his mind is racing. _Oh fuck did she figure it out? Did she find the suit? Oh god oh god-_

"Peter! Stop freaking out and come sit down. I just want to talk."

Peter isn't dumb and he knows that its never _just _a talk. Still, he couldn't exactly say no (_yes you can Peter, just swing away out the window right now and you won't have to deal with this)_ and so he sits down at the opposite end of the couch, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Aunt May bites her lip and goes to say something but stops last minute, as if collecting her thoughts. She spends a few nerve wracking seconds playing with the hem of her threadbare sweater, before finally speaking up.

"Peter, I mean this in the nicest way possible. I swear, I'm just concerned. I- well, its just that the amount of showers you take is _concerning. _I don't even know what to think about it. If something is wrong with you, _physically, _then we can set up a doctor's appointment or something. But I have this feeling that its something different. If someone... god forbid, _touched you _then _please-_" Her eyes are watering and she takes a shaky breath, collecting herself.

Peter is... shocked. Of all things, the few extra showers he's been taking was the last thing he was worried about. Well, a _few extra _was putting it lightly, but still, for _this _to be the one thing that Aunt May thinks is weird about him lately is either a miracle or karma. Probably both.

"Aunt May, I can wholeheartedly promise you that no one has t-" _Fucking christ why is it always me, God, _"touchedme, okay?" Well, if you don't count the countless petty criminals beating his ass nightly- _not helping, inner thoughts._

He felt weirdly warm and like his clothes just suddenly got too tight. This was probably the most uncomfortable conversation he had ever had with Aunt May, and that included the time she tried to explain sex with a donut and a banana. Without revealing the truth, he could only think of one explanation that wouldn't make his Aunt think that he had been molested or something. 

"No, Aunt May, I'm just... growing up, you know?" What the fuck was his life. What the fuck was he doing? He would throw himself off of the Brooklyn bridge if he didn't know that he would probably survive.

Aunt May looked confused for a second before understanding, and embarrassment, flooded her face. 

"Oh my god, oh- Uhm. I, um. Haha, wow. I'm sorry for, uh, bringing it up, its just. You know, your Uncle always told me that teenage boys-"

"I'm gonna stop you there, Aunt May, and save us both from this horrible conversation by leaving."

Peter turned away, face burning, and sped off to his room and slamming the door closed. He grabbed his face with both hands and fell face first on the bed.

This is the worst fucking day ever. Seriously, with the salad and the essay and Flash and- he had just insinuating that he was some sort of chronic masturbator to his fucking aunt. What the fuck!!!!??

Grabbing his favorite pillow, he smooshes his face into it and groans as loud as possible without bothering his Aunt. 

Life is terrible and not worth living, and he is never talking to his Aunt ever agin. 

His phone buzzes, and he almost just doesn't check it, but he decides to last minute since it might be Mr. Stark with a mission, as unlikely as it is. 

'_I'm sorry for embarrassing you. Please forget I said anything. I love you :D'_

Despite another wave of horrified discomfort rushing through him, he sends a small '_love you 2' _ back. 


End file.
